


Home

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc V Secret Santa, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xyz Trio fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Katsuya-San, I really hope you enjoy my gifts.

Yuuto could still remember the very first day he had met the Kurosaki siblings.  He had been three, the same age as Ruri and two years younger than Shun.  They had been in the small kindergarten they went to almost every morning.

            Yuuto’s first impression on the Kurosaki siblings had been far from a good one.  He had, by accident, tripped Ruri and she fell onto her little hands and knees.  Ruri didn’t cry or even sniffle; she simple stood back up and straightened her skirt before she was off to play hopscotch with her friends.

            Shun, however, would not let this slide.  He tracked Yuuto down from the other side of the playing grounds and pushed him straight into the dirt.  Yuuto, much to his embarrassment, did what most three year old children would do when an older child pushed them over.  He began to cry.

            The whole mess landed both Shun and Yuuto into a time out in two separate corners of the playing grounds.  Yuuto had never been in trouble before, not even once.  He sobbed to himself quietly as he stood alone while the other children got to play.

            “My brother says that he’s sorry,” a small voice chirped behind Yuuto.  Yuuto turned his head to see Ruri staring at him with her round, pink eyes.  She had the brightest smile on her face, one that made Yuuto wonder how she could be related to Shun when Shun always had the sourest expression Yuuto had ever seen.

            Yuuto sniffed but didn’t answer.  He turned his head away in hopes that he could ignore the girl beside him.

            Ruri poked his side, “Hey, did you hear me?”

            Yuuto nodded.

            “You’re really quiet,” Ruri noticed, “My brother said that he’s sorry that he pushed you,”

            “I’m sorry I tripped you,” Yuuto mumbled.  He wound his hands into his shirt nervously.  He wasn’t used to talking to the other kids like this.  He mostly kept to himself and played alone.

            “That’s okay,” Ruri beamed, “I’m not hurt.  I told my brother what happened and he’s sorry.  He thought you were trying to hurt me,”

            “I wasn’t, I promise,”

            “I know,” Ruri assured, “Do you want to be friends?  You can come to my house and we can play games.  My brother likes to duel and he said that he would teach me how to play.  Do you want to learn too?”

            Yuuto nodded eagerly, “He’ll really teach me?”

            “Of course!” Ruri promised with a smile.  She took Yuuto’s hand and squeezed it tightly, “We’re going to be the best of friends,”

 

For most of his life, Yuuto had been taller than Shun by a few inches.  At age ten, Yuuto watched as Shun surpassed him quickly and before Yuuto and Ruri knew it; Shun became one of the tallest boys they knew. 

            It felt strange for Yuuto to watch Shun grow up.  Shun lost the baby fat in his cheeks and he was gaining muscle in his arms.  He looked so much older now, less like a child and more like a teenager.

            It made Yuuto feel insecure.  He felt like Shun would eventually grow bored of him and find new friends.

            “Promise me something,” Yuuto asked, he held out his hand for a pinky swear, “You can’t break it or else you’ll be cursed with ten years of bad luck,”

            Shun laughed, “Of course, Yuuto.  What is it?”

            “Promise that you’ll always be my friend,”

            “We’re more than friends.  We’re best friends.  You’re like family now Yuuto.  You’re like my kid brother,”

            “Then promise that you’ll always be my best friend,” Yuuto pressed on, “Please, Shun,”

            “I promise,” Shun said with a warm smile as he hooked his pinky around Yuuto’s, “I love you, you know.  I’d never forget about you or leave you behind,”

            “I love you too, you big sap,”

 

Yuuto loved Ruri, although he wasn’t sure how to explain his feelings for her.  She was too old for him to say that he loved her like a little sister but that’s how he felt.  He was always right by Shun’s side to defend her whenever he needed to.

            Ruri tugged his hand along the crowded streets, pulling him through all the people and into various shop houses.  She sighed in frustration whenever she walked out empty handed.

            “It’s so hard to shop for Shun,” Ruri complained, “I have no idea what to get him for his birthday,”

            Yuuto shrugged.  He had no clue either.  Shun wasn’t really the sort of person that cared for things like clothes or shoes.  He loved to duel but he had every single card that Ruri could think of.

            “Why not buy him a new duel disk?” Yuuto suggested.

            Ruri’s eyes lit up, “That’s why you’re my best friend, Yuuto.  You have brilliant ideas,”

 

Yuuto followed behind Shun and Ruri as the two of them bickered like they always did.  Ruri complained about Shun’s tie before she straightened it.  She complained that it was never straight and that it was further proof that he needed to fix the mirror at home because it was so crooked.

            Shun rolled his eyes and blamed Ruri for not helping him with it.  How could he hang up the mirror and check if it was straight at the same time? 

            Yuuto laughed to himself quietly as the siblings continued to argue.  This was a typical day for them.  They would walk to school every morning and every morning the siblings always had something new to bicker over.

            Still, Shun always held Ruri’s hand when they crossed the street.  They would put aside their argument, check both ways and hold hands before they crossed the street.  It was an old habit they had never been able to break.

            Yuuto felt content like this.  His family was small; it was just him, Ruri and Shun after all.  He loved them both with all his heart and he would never, ever trade them for anything else.  His family was his home, and they were perfect.


End file.
